pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Monty Python and the Holy Grail
Monty Python and the Holy Grail is a comedy film released in the UK on 3 April 1975 . The film was written, performed and directed by Monty Python , an English / American comedy group, between the third and final series of the popular BBC television series Monty Python's Flying Circus . The first film of the group, And Now for Something Completely Different, was a compilation of sketches from the television series, Holy Grail, however, is completely original material. The film is a loose parody of the legend of King Arthur'squest for the Holy Grail and is still a very popular cult film . Content * 1 Story * 2 Cast * 3 Background ** 3.1 Overview ** 3.2 Status ** 3.3 Video Versions ** 3.4 References in computer games ** 3.5 References in television and other things * 4 Awards and nominations * 5 External links Story''.'' The Holy Grail has a storyline consisting of episodes, in a style based on the sketches of Monty Python television series. A big part of the story is told in separate parts, connected only by the continuing story of the quest for the Holy Grail and Terry Gilliam animations. A recurring theme is whether swallows able coconuts wear. This is because the knights in the film do not ride horses, but coconuts are coupled and so imitate the clop of horses. How coconuts in medieval England ended up nobody knows why the question. The opening scene from Monty Python and the Holy Grail is set on the eastern wall of Doune Castle in the Scottish village of Doune . The film begins with King Arthur, the country along with his helper by travels in search of knights who are willing to follow him.However, he encounters opposition from anarcho-syndicalist peasants who do not accept him as king. They also come into conflict with a black knight, who without any known reason guarded a small bridge and no one wants to visit. The king chops one after the other limb of the black knight, but they refuse to surrender. (Arthur, "Look, you stupid idiot, you've got no arms left!" Black Knight: "It's only a flesh wound ...") but then Arthur decides to throw on a tie and continues while the black knight without arms or legs, represents the king for a coward. Eventually they come into a city, where a crowd like a witch has found (or so they claim). There is a divine judgment executed, the woman comes to a witch scales and weighed along with a duck. The crowd is in fact concluded that wood ducks float on water. Here Arthur's knights: Sir Lancelot the Brave , Sir Galahad called bone healing the Chaste and the Pure , Sir Robin the Not-Quite-So-Brave-As-Sir-Lancelot , Sir Bedevere the Wise and finally Sir Not-Appearing-In -This-Film (which, as its name suggests, does not play in the rest of the film). Quickly gets the group of (painted) God instructed to find the Holy Grail. Their search leads them to a castle, which turns out to be inhabited by a group of brutal French. (Arthur: "What are you doing here?" Frenchman: Mind your own business!). This mock the British with all kinds of epithets ("Your mother was a hamster and your father smells of elderberries ! "), and because the knights do not go away, they are pelted with animals. The attempt of Arthur and his knights to take the castle via a "Rabbit of Troy" (something different than a horse ) failed because they forget to take place in it and in the attempt kills one of the knights famous historian from the 70s. After this defeat, the group split up. Sir Robin, accompanied by a few minstrels , meet a three-headed giant and escape from fear away. Something about his minstrels then continue singing. Galahad lands in Castle Anthrax , populated by gorgeous women. For a normal knight a paradise , but for the chaste Galahad torture. Like his chastity wants to give up, he is "rescued" by Sir Lancelot. Arthur and Bedevere walking in a forest the dreaded Knights "Ni" say bump. The Knights, whose "Ni" cry frightens everyone, the duo will only pass through as they bring them a flower-bed. Arthur and Bedevere go at this strange request, but then changed their name to the Knights of the Knights' Eky-eky-eky-eky-p'Kang! Zoop-boing gonzourrrwringmm "say and demand more. Fortunately diving Sir Robin and his minstrels, and chase away the Knights by using the only word which the Knights itself can not stand "The" (it). Sir Lancelot finally receives a letter written by someone who "held steady in Swamp Castle and forced to marry." Assuming that a damsel in distress concerns, he assails Swamp Castle, disrupts the wedding , kills a number of guests, and urges the tower. There he discovers that the writer of the letter simply "Prince Herbert," the musical son of the King of Swamp Castle is. The king himself is obviously furious about Lancelot's attack, but when he learns that Lancelot is a knight of the round table, everything is good again. ("Let's not argue about who killed who") The group eventually come back together. During their journey they are forced Robins minstrels to eat (to everyone's pleasure). Eventually she met a magician named Tim. He leads them to a cave where they have to go through. However, the cave is guarded by a white bunny that a bloodthirsty monster turns out to be and kills a few knights. Eventually, they beat him with the Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch . In the cave itself, however, they meet a worse monster: the signed "Black Beast of Arrghhh". The Knights are saved when the artist, Terry Gilliam, dies in a heart attack and the monster should stop. On the other side of the cave is the Bridge of Death, guarded by the Old Man from Scene 24. He suggests each of the three knights questions, and with a wrong answer, the knight in question in the ravine thrown.Lancelot gets across. The other knights, however, thrown into the ravine. When Arthur's turn, he again gets the familiar question What is the airspeed of an unladen swallow ?. Arthurs answer is another question:What do you mean, an African or a European swallow?. As the old man does not know it, he threw himself into the ravine, and Arthur and Sir Bedevere can across. Across Lancelot appears to have disappeared (arrested by the police from the 70). Arthur ends up at the castle where the Grail would be (see Castle Stalker ), but the French from the beginning of the film have been for him. Furious Arthur raises an army (that suddenly out of nowhere comes up) to help to attack the castle. However, just at that moment the British police intervenes to arrest Arthur for the murder of the historian. Cast Background List Monty Python was famous for parodying television and film formats, often with nepcontinuïteitaankondigingen, or the openingstiteling as part of the humor. As a continuation of these were on the openingstiteling Holy Grail some fictional directors such as "40 specially trained Ecuadorian mountain llamas , six Venezuelan red llamas, 148 Mexican screaming llamas, 14 North Chilean Guanaco 's (a close relative of the llama), Reg Llama of Brixton , and 76,000 lamas battery of "Llama Fresh Farms Ltd" near Paraguay ". This lasted for nearly ten minutes, and, according to the commentary on the DVD , this was included in order to reduce the cost of the film. The opening titles have Holy Grail (spurious) Norwegian subtitles and many references to elk . The film has no credits, just three minutes a black screen with organ music . The film was directed by Terry Jones and Terry Gilliam . Gilliam was also responsible for the animation. Jones and Gilliam also acting in the film alongside the other Python Starring John Cleese , Michael Palin , Eric Idle and Graham Chapman and can be seen in different roles. Also songwriter Neil Innes , John Cleese 'then wife Connie Booth and Carol Cleveland , who had played a couple of times in the television series have cameos. The film was financed in part by donations from the rock group Jethro Tull , Pink Floyd and Led Zeppelin . The budget was only 4.2 million pounds. Status "Monty Python and the Holy Grail" is the world's most famous and popular Monty Python movie. In comparison with the TV series and the other Python films "Holy Grail" accessible and less controversial. Video Versions Among the many video versions of "Monty Python and the Holy Grail" is the "Special Edition" DVD the most recommended because of the long list of extras, including two commentary tapes, documentaries about the film, the "Camelot Song" sung by LEGO -men and " Subtitles for people who do not like the movie "consisting of lines from Shakespeare's Henry IV , specially selected to match the dialogue of the film. The Special Edition includes "The Quest for the Holy Grail Locations" which places in Scotland shows that were used in the film. Many scenes were filmed in or around Doune Castle, "Scene 24" and the "Cave of Caerbannog" were close to Loch Tay, near Killin , and the "Bridge of Death" was in Glen Coe . In the battle scene, the images direction "Castle Aaaargh" filmed at Castle Stalker , but the images in the other direction, toward the vast army, later filmed in Stirling when they had enough people together. References in computer games Some computer games bring tributes to the film: * In Conquests of Camelot is called a easter egg . If the user in the treasury "ask about ham and jam and spam a lot" typed appear three knights on the screen dancing to the "Spamalot" theme. There appears a text window that tells you this Easter egg is dedicated to Graham Chapman . * In Quest for Glory I proposes a gargoyle ask the user, inspired by the Bridge of Death scene. Part IV of the series is the "killer rabbit" as a monster. * The computer game Heroes of Might and Magic III of New World Computing has some codes that all references to this film. All codes beginning with "NWC", the initials of the author, followed by the reference.For example, "nwcshrubbery" (a reference to Arthur's meeting with the Knights who say Ni) provides the user with 100,000 gold and 100 of all commodities. The code nwcalreadygotone gives the player a full Grail card with nwcsirrobin lose the game immediately and nwccoconuts gives you infinite movement. There are many other codes in the game and they all refer to this comic classic. * In Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos of Blizzard Entertainment are many "irritable posts" (which are spoken when you click several times on a human) of the human race Monty Python references. Some farmers say: "We found a witch, May we burn her?" (We have found a witch, may we burn her?) Or "Help, help, I'm being repressed!" (Help, help, I am oppressed!) Some knights say "I'm a knight, and I never say Ni!" (I am a knight, and I never say Ni!) * In Worms Armageddon -games and World Party is the Holy Hand Grenade one of the most powerful weapons, which gives a huge explosion after hearing "Hallelujah" from Handel . * In Fallout 2 is a parody on the Bridge of Death, which does about service like in the movie (the player gets thousands of points of damage instead of the ravine to fly). Although the player can simply walk by, he is encouraged to answer a question wrong. The garment that bears the bridge holder is stronger than most armors in the game. * In Fallout 2 is a parody, but it has no function. The player discovers a large group of knights who wear Power Armor and ask the player if he has found the Holy Hand Grenade. However, it is not possible to find these. * In Guild Wars , there are a number of references to the film. *# The scene with the rabbit can be found in the Eye of the North. *# An Allied friend (Vael) says his favorite color. *# "Monster of Arrgggh" is found in the Domain of Anguish. *# There is also a "power" to the sentence which named the black knight with King Arthur fought; "It's just a Flesh Wound" and "None Shall Pass". *# There is also a quest that refers to Monty Python: here the player must help a seller who has a banana-scyth stolen from a landlord. The seller, however, finds out that the buyer the landowner himself.Besides that the banana-sycth attracts all dragons around to making it only more difficult. The sentence: "But, a pointed stick .... now that's a weapon" is a reference to the Python Sketch "Self Defense Against Fresh Fruit." References in television and other matters * In the South Park -aflevering Red Hot Catholic Love is a tribute to the Bridge of Death. Other Monty Python films and sketches are regularly parodied in South Park. * In The Simpsons -aflevering Homer Goes to College Homer tell classmates him the "worst Monty Python joke" and quoting this short "The Knights Who Say" Ni. " * Monty Python and the Holy Grail is parodied as a LEGO movie. * In 1999, a Monty Python beer marketed: Monty Python's Holy Gr ail , with the letters 'El' crossed out. ('Ale' is English for beer) * On March 17, 2005 witnessed the musical Spamalot premiered at the Shubert Theatre on Broadway in New York City . This musical, with stars like David Hyde Pierce and Tim Curry in the lead roles, was conceived by Mike Nichols in cooperation with the remaining Monty Python members and is mainly based on the story of the film Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Awards and nominations * In 1976, Monty Python and the Holy Grail was nominated for a Hugo Award for "Best Dramatic Presentation" * In 2001 the film was nominated for Video Premiere Award for "Best Audio Commentary". * Category:British film Category:Films of 1975 Category:Comedy Category:Adventure film Category:Arthur Adaptation Category:Parody Movie Category:Cult Film Category:Films of Terry Gilliam Category:Films of Terry Jones Category:Monty Python